Sake by My Side
by NebulasPrime
Summary: Loneliness, failure, lost, death


After such a long time at sea we had finally made to Raftel. Gone through all the fighting, heart ache, the marines and pirates. Even gone against the World Government. But it was still all for not. For it brought us to this predicament we are in now. Being chased down like dogs by the Marines. Only escaping by the skin of our teeth to make it here.

Didn't mean we left unscathed from the chase. All of us had sustained severe injuries from the constant battles we had partake in. With me being the least injured. It would appear our luck had truly run out when we reached the legendary island. Our troubles started again upon stepping foot on the Raftel. Blackbeard and his merry band had beaten us to the island. Which had me suspicious to begin with. Something that was proven right for he had told us that the Marines were merely pushing us here. Making this place be our grave. I believed that to be true with how injured we were, but I still had hope. Hope that we make it through this like the other times. That belief was dashed in the end.

Because, in the end, none of this mattered in the more. We…had lost. Lost for the first time since being in this new world. Raftel was burning by the hands of the government and Blackbeard. My crew…gone. Apart from Luffy but he was going fast. I was able to prop myself against a large boulder and pull my captain to me. Having his head on my boney lap. The flames of agony illuminating the sorrow, pain and regret on his face. Something I hadn't seen before. I heard of these emotions from Law when talked about the time he was there at Marineford. When heard the pain filled cry of his captain when Ace had died in his arms. Had seen the agony and pain of losing his brother. But now this was something different. He had lost everyone but me. Even then, I knew part of his regret was leaving me alone on this island to live on with no one. Like the time before joining the crew. This was confirmed when he brokenly rasped out, "I… I failed Brooke"

A broken sob escaped his lips. He was crying now for they lost of everything. Tears streaming down his faces, "Failed to protect my Nakama."

"Captain…" I whispered. The roar of flames grew louder as well as the thumps of several trees falling the distance. I can tell in his eyes that his life was fading fast. Out of all the other times he nearly lost his life I can tell he was going to lose this battle as well.

"No!" he weakly cries out, tears now freely spilling out. I can tell he was remembering the event surrounding Marineford. From the time he was on that Warlords island to the death of Ace. I wish I could wash those memories away in our last moments together. Sadly, there was nothing I can do. I am not funny as Usopp, show him an invention like Franky, cook him something like Sanji, or the numerous other things the crew did before all of this happened. All I can do is listen to the rant of a broken man, "It was my fault they are gone now!"

Hearing now screaming about his other failures, the broken dreams and hopes of everyone. With each gasp and cry I can tell he was slipping away faster. I guess with his life gone my own dream will be gone. Never seeing Labbon to give him the last song of my previous crew. Then there was fact I will be alone again. Losing the great amount of happiness, I had found with the Straw Hats. Losing the joy of having a family again. I could feel tears flowing down my boney cheeks. Tears that dropped onto regret filled face. Luffy realized to that I will be the lone survivor of the crew. Being the only person to be the long survivor to two crews. At least to my knowledge. I placed a hand in his midnight black hair in the hope of some comfort in this moment. I raked it through it and felt his soft strands of hair. Now mindless waiting for the end to come.

"Brooke…" Luffy called out, his voice sounding even weaker than before. Luffy now looked as if death had already walked over him. That was saying something since he was already dead.

"Yes Captain," letting my hand continue its journey through it short black locks. Still finding comfort to have the last of my family with me. I can see Luffy to found comfort in having my running through his hair.

"Can… Can you sing Bink's Sake to me one more time?"

"Yes, of course," I stated sorrowfully, knowing it would be truly the last time he would hear it. So, I hummed the tune, sang the song, letting the death of this island be my tempo. Then I felt it. Luffy body becoming heavier and slack but I continued to sing. As the bodies of my Nakama, except for myself and my captain, burn away to ashes. Leaving behind items the held so dear to them. I didn't care.

All that matters now was my singing.

Not the bodies of my crew.

Not the loneliness I will feel once I am done singing.

Not the island that will remind me of the broken dreams and promises.

Not the memories of happier times.

Not the broken ship he saw as home because I had Nakama there.

Not the happy memories of my previous crew or a Labbon. A whale that I truly had broken my promise to.

All that matters now is the moment with broken, deceased captain with the song of Bink's Sake by my side.


End file.
